swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Bimm
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide See also: Bimm (Near-Human) The planet Bimmisaari is home to two distinct sapient Species. They each refer to themselves as Bimms, and so do the rest of the peoples of the galaxy. Although they are not cross-fertile, the two Species are both mild-tempered and peaceful, and have coexisted for nearly all their recorded history. The furred Bimm are though to have evolved naturally on the planet. Bimms dwell side-by-side in picturesque cities that dot their homeworld, surrounded by thick forests. Alien visitors to these towns (Or Bimm enclaves on other worlds) are always treated as honored guests. Bimm Characteristics Personality: Both Species of Bimm are mild-mannered and cordial. The furry, humanoid Bimms are born merchants, hagglers, and shoppers. They love the "Art of the Deal" and do not consider a day complete if they haven't engaged in a spirited round of haggling or found a good deal at a wholesaler or market outlet. They consider fair dealing a point of honor, and stealing and shoplifting is viewed as a crime on the magnitude of murder. All Bimms hold The Jedi in especially high regard. Physical Description: The furry Bimms are small beings, standing 1 to 1.6 meters tall, with females slightly taller than males on average. They are floppy-eared humanoids covered in short fur that ranges in color from tan to a deep black. Their faces feature elongated muzzles and tiny black eyes. They have three long fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand. They favor the color yellow and are often clad in shades of that color. Age Groups: Bimms age at the following stages: Homeworld: Bimmisaari, a temperate and densely forested planet located in the outer reaches of The Mid Rim. Languages: The two Species of Bimms share the same language, spoken as a harmonious singsong that sounds more like a collection of ballads than a standard form of communication. Example Names: Ginder, Roki Morjara, Sindee, Toki Tollivar. Adventurers: Bimm adventurers are typically Scoundrels who work their way into the wealthy lives of Nobles. Bimms of both types became Jedi in the days of The Old Republic. Bimm Species Traits Bimm share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Bimm receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence and Charisma; but they suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Bimm are talkative and friendly, but physically weak. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Gossam gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Bimm have a base speed of 4 squares. * Natural Diplomat: A Bimm gains a +5 Species bonus to Persuasion checks made to Haggle. Additionally, Persuasion is always a Class Skill for Bimms. * Straight Dealer: A Bimm is a hard, but fair haggler in a merchant deal. He may roll an opposed Perception check with a character to determine if the individual is being honest in his dealings with the Bimm. * Automatic Languages: All Bimm can speak, read, and write both Basic and Bimm. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Bimms